Valentin Cassadine (James Patrick Stuart)
, RussiaSeen on his birth certificate on April 21, 2009. | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation =Owner and CEO of Cassadine Industries | title = Russian Royalty The Most Feared Cassadine | residence = Wyndemere Castle Spoon Island Port Charles, New York | parents = Mikkos Cassadine (deceased) Helena Cassadine (step; deceased) | siblings = Stavros Cassadine Stefan Cassadine (both deceased) Alexis Davis Kristina Cassadine (deceased) (paternal half) Irina Cassadine (step; deceased) | spouse = | romances = Ava Jerome (kissed; 2016) Nina Reeves (lovers) | children = Charlotte Cassadine (with Lulu; carried by Claudette) | grandchildren = | grandparents = Ivan Cassadine (paternal; deceased) | greatgrandparents = Stanislaus and Katya Cassadine (paternal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Victor Cassadine Tony Cassadine (paternal; deceased) Irina Cassadine (paternal great; deceased) | nieces/nephews = Nikolas Cassadine (via Stavros; deceased) Sam Morgan Kristina Corinthos-Davis Molly Lansing-Davis (via Alexis) Spencer Cassadine (great; via Nikolas) Lila McCall (stillborn) Danny Morgan (great; via Sam) | cousins = | relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white | species = }} Valentin Mikkosovich Cassadine'Revealed on July 19, 2016. is a fictional character from the ABC soap, ''General Hospital. He is the previously unknown son of the late Prince Mikkos Cassadine and an unknown woman. According to Helena, Valentin is the most dangerous and most feared Cassadine of them all. Casting |-|Borlenghi= In late September 2009, it was announced that , best known for his portrayal of Brian Bodine on had been cast in the role of Valentin Cassadine and was supposed to make his debut in October 2009 Borlenghi expressed his excitement about joining the cast admitting that he always wanted to work on the series: ::"I can't imagine anywhere I'd rather be right now" he continued. The actor further stated "I don't know the extent of my stay, but I can only hope it's long enough for me to hang my shingle up and get down and dirty with Valentin." The writers decided to put off the debut "indefinitely"GH puts its plans for a Cassadine return on ice that was until 2013, when it was rumored that daytime legend had been hired as a recast. Borlenghi took to Twitter with "Wasn't enough that I got Franco'd before? Hurts." Then head writer at the time Ron Carlivati denied the rumors immediately claiming that Borlenghi had no reason to be upset. Borlgenhi released a statement in which he explained that the false news "opened an old wound." |-|Stuart= On June 16, 2016, Soap Opera Digest reported that All My Children alumni, James Patrick Stuart, best known for his portrayal of Will Cortlandt would appear in July. Soaps In Depth reported that Stuart would debut as Theo on July 8. "I get bored easily and I love a smorgasbord," the actor said. So when his agent informed him about General Hospital, Stuart couldn't turn it down. At the time, "I was bouncing between soccer games with my children and all of a sudden" Stuart's agent contacted him about Frank Valentini's interest in him for the role. Stuart consulted with his wife who encouraged him to meet with the producers. "The role that they were talking about was so fun, it just seemed like it would be exactly the way that I would want to go back." The only catch was that Stuart had to cancel a trip to Hawaii that conflicted with taping dates. The casting reunites Stuart with his former All My Children co-star Genie Francis as well as Jon Lindstrom, the husband of his former co-star and close friend . While he was flattered to have been handpicked for the role, Stuart credits his close friends and (also former co-star) with convincing him to sign on. "To have the chance to get back and do it again has been really yummy" the actor said of his return to daytime. He's also made several guest spots on primetime dramas, The Closer, How to Get Away With Murder, 2 Broke Girls and Rosewood. On July 1, Soap Opera Digest confirmed that he is set to debut on July 8.http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/james-patrick-stuart-in-gh-debut/ Due to a national preemption on July 10, Valentin first appeared on-air on July 11. Characterization Borlenghi described Valentin as "morally bankrupt." James Patrick Stuart insisted that he wouldn't have taken a role that was too "subtle." The character was presented to Stuart as "brash and take no prisoners." Stuart said Theo might have similarities to his former character . Stuart said the character has "literal crazy confidence." Background Valentin Cassadine is the previously unknown son of Mikkos Cassadine and an unknown woman. According to his step-mother, Helena, he is more treacherous than any other Cassadine. He was disowned by Mikkos years ago and hadn't been heard from since. Helena sought him out thinking she could control him, but she was very wrong. Helena made a confession to her grandson, Nikolas and Luke that Valentin was a major threat and he wouldn't stop until he destroyed both the Cassadines and the Spencers. He also had a relationship with Claudette Beaulieu about 10 years ago. He has a daughter named Charlottehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbKWa2lGtPg"Maxie: "Dear Nathan, if you're reading this, the truth is out -- Valentin is Charlotte's father. Despite the circumstances of her conception, I tried my best to be the mother that Charlotte needed. Everything I did, every lie I told, was because I was trying to protect her from Valentin. He is a very dangerous man. If you've received this letter, it can only mean that something has happened to me, and that Valentin is probably the person who did it. I pray that Charlotte is still safe in Port Charles. If Valentin finds her, he'll try to get his hands on her." ... http://tvmegasite.net/day/gh/transcripts/gh-trans-11-09-16.shtml with Lulu Spencer-Falconeri,On December 9, 2016, Valentin confirmed that Lulu is Charlotte's mother and on December 12, 2016 he explains how Helena orchestrated the whole thing. who was born via surrogate. Storylines |-|2009= In October 2009, a deathly ill Helena Cassadine confides in her longtime rival Luke Spencer that she needs his help to fend off her evil stepson Valentin.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cj1KOs0a16s According to Helena, the illegitimate Valentin had been disowned by his father Mikkos upon his birth, denying him the privileges of being a Cassadine. Helena contacts Valentin hoping to use him against her rebellious grandson, Nikolas but instead, Valentin overpowers Helena taking over the family's private island in Greece and he slowly poisons Helena. Valentin's henchmen try to keep Luke from escaping with Helena only for Nikolas to come to her rescue. She warns everyone that Valentin has promised to destroy not only the Cassadines, but also the Spencers. Mikkos's daughter Alexis Davis reveals that she had only heard of her brother's treachery toward their father specifically, but Alexis had come to believe the "never before seen Valentin" was only a front for Helena and her schemes. Luke later accuses Helena of having Valentin murdered and she admits that she thought Valentin had died, but later realized that he is alive and well. Much like Luke and Alexis, Nikolas believes Valentin is long dead and that Helena is just using the threat of Valentin to manipulate him. |-|2016= On July 11, 2016, Valentin is seen lurking around on Cassadine Island. He spies on Jason Morgan, Sam Morgan, Ava Jerome, and Nikolas Cassadine. Jason soon realizes that someone else is on the island. Valentin is seen looking at a book of Cassadine lineage before he knocks over a vase. Jason and Sam lure him out by falsely proclaiming that they are heading to bed. They corner Valentin and he claims to be a fisherman named Theo, who was forced to come ashore due to the storm. Sam and Jason decide to leave him be, as long as he does what they say. Valentin continues to play his role and goes to warm his hands by the fire. As he is warming his hands, he rolls up his sleeve and you can see the Cassadine family crest tattooed on his forearm. On July 16, Theo blew his cover and he held a gun on everyone present. On July 18, it was confirmed that Theo is in fact Valentin. On July 19, Valentin forces Nikolas to hand over the Cassadine family fortune to him. As Valentin tries to shoot Ava, Nikolas attacks him, but ends up getting shot and falling over a balcony. On July 22, Ava seduced Valentin, and then hit him in the head with a book. When Laura lashed at Valentin for shooting Nikolas, Valentin went to shoot her, but Kevin stepped in the way and was shot instead. On July 26, Valentin is forced to flee after his captives get the upper hand. He escapes into the tunnels and orders his men to make sure none of them escape. On August 3, he is seen in Port Charles meeting Nina Reeves and then has sex with her. Valentin then leaves her on August 4 in order to kidnap Spencer Cassadine, but was stopped by Sonny outside the summer camp doors, and he is then arrested by the cops. Nina and Curtis Ashford then turned in the cell phone that Valentin stole from Nikolas, which contained a voicemail of Spencer trying to get in touch with his father. While at the PCPD, he has a conversation with Nina. On October 24, he appears on a plane as he proceeds to sit next to Claudette. On December 9, 2016, Valentin confirms to the group that Lulu is Charlotte's mother. He explains that Helena promised Stavros a child with Lulu, but after Helena discovered that Stavros could not father a child, she sent Daphne to seduce Valentin and recover a sample. Daphne brought Valentin's sample to Helena, and by the time Valentin figured out what happened, Charlotte had already been conceived. Crimes Committed *Poisoned Helena Cassadine 2009 *Knocked Nikolas Cassadine unconscious 8, 2016 *Held Prince Nikolas Cassadine, Ava Jerome, Jason Morgan, Sam Morgan, Det. Dante Falconeri, Lulu Spencer-Falconeri, Laura Spencer and Dr. Kevin Collins hostage at gunpoint on Cassadine Island 15-26, 2016 *Took Sam hostage at gunpoint and then had Jason cuffed to a chair 18, 2016 *Took Ava hostage at gunpoint and almost shot her 19, 2016 *Fought with Nikolas for a gun after Nikolas attacked him 19, 2016 *Shot Nikolas in the chest and caused him to fall off a balcony 19, 2016; Nikolas was revealed to be dead on Jul 22, 2016 *Got into an altercation with Ava and held her at gunpoint twice 22, 2016 *Held Laura at gunpoint and almost killed her 22, 2016 *Shot Kevin in the shoulder 22, 2016 *Held Dante at gunpoint and almost killed him 26, 2016 *Stole Nikolas' phone Aug 2, 2016 *Attempted to kidnap Spencer Cassadine 4-5, 2016; Sonny and Jason stopped him *Held Sonny Corinthos at gunpoint and almost killed him 5, 2016 *Possession of an illegal firearm 5, 2016; arrested Health and Vitals *Held at gunpoint by Jason Morgan 11, 2016 *Attacked by Nikolas Cassadine 19, 2016 *Hit over the head with a book by Ava Jerome 22, 2016 *Assaulted by Dante Falconeri 25, 2016 *Held at gunpoint by Lulu Spencer-Falconeri 25-26, 2016 *Assaulted by Sonny Corinthos 5, 2016 *Assaulted and pinned to the floor by Jason 5, 2016 *Slapped by Lulu 9, 2016 *Assaulted by Dante (grabbed by the collar and pinned to a wall) 12, 2016 Family tree Gallery References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Cassadine family Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Fictional princes and princesses Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:Fictional criminals